


Comfort

by LeeHyuna96



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyuna96/pseuds/LeeHyuna96
Summary: [SIBLINGS AU]Everything seems blurry.Why does he feel like he was drowning?Why does he feel suffocated?Why do all the sounds sound muffled?
Relationships: Siblings AU - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> [DISCLAIMER]
> 
> I do not own BoBoiBoy or any characters. Monsta owns them.

_Everything seems blurry._

_Why does he feel like he was drowning?_

_Why does he feel suffocated?_

_Why do all the sounds sound muffled?_

…..

The sound of popping was getting louder in his ears. He wanted to move his hands to cover them. He wanted to block the sound. He needed to block the sound. But he found out that he couldn’t move his body. He didn’t understand why. He just suddenly felt as if he was paralyzed. 

A kid had bought a balloon and accidentally popped it right beside him. The second it did, it sent a jolt down his spine; petrifying him. His face grew paler by the second and he started shivering like a leaf. And before he could help it, his body started going limp. Luckily someone had quickly grabbed him just before he landed face first on the ground.

He could barely make out what was happening around him now. He heard someone distantly apologizing profusely, a familiar voice reassuring someone that it was fine, that everything was under control. 

He was guided to sit on a nearby bench where he sat down hunched with his head in his hands. All the sounds started sounding more and more muffled to him. But one sound still sounded loud and clear: the sound of balloons popping. In fact, it was getting louder and louder. He squeezed his eyes shut. The sound made him want to scream. To tell it to stop. It made him want to cry for help. But he found that his voice was stuck in his throat. He gritted his teeth. Hard. He really wanted the sound to stop.

Now, his head and his chest were starting to hurt. He felt suffocated. He started gasping for air. Trying to fill his lungs with fresh air. But it wasn’t working. His breathing was getting quicker. He felt his consciousness starting to fade away.

Then suddenly, he heard a familiar soft and comforting voice.

"It's okay. Calm down. It’s all right now."

He could feel someone rubbing his back.

"Come on. Try to breathe. Slowly."

He really wanted to. But he just couldn’t. His eyes were starting to feel moist. He bit his bottom lip. No. He wasn’t going to cry. Not over this. 

"Breathe, brother. Just take a deep breath. You need to relax.”

After a while, he was finally able to regulate his breathing. He slowly opened his eyes and waited for his eyesight to be able to focus again. His chest still felt somehow tight but at least, he was definitely feeling better than before. 

"How are you feeling now?" his brother asked carefully. 

“Well, I definitely had better days,” he replied with a soft chuckle. He tried to stand up but stumbled in the process. His brother was already ready to grab hold of him.

“I think you should remain seated for a while,” he said, quietly reprimanding his reckless action.

“Right. I should. Sorry,” he replied. He patted his brother’s hands that were gripping his arm tight. He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. 

“Gempa,” he called out to his brother suddenly after a few moments of silence.

“What is it?” 

“I’m sorry for always troubling you like this. You must be tired of it already,” he said, with his eyes still closed. He felt his brother’s eyes on him but refused to make any eye contact. He didn’t want to see his brother’s expression. But then, he heard a sigh.

“Silly, Hali. We’re brothers. We’re meant to be there for each other,” his brother chided him before continuing with a gentle tone, “And out of all people, your brothers understand you the most. So, stop worrying unnecessarily.” He felt him squeezing his arm slightly. “Promise me that, okay? That you won’t worry unnecessarily anymore.”

The corner of his lips tugged up slowly. Of course. _What was he thinking?_

“Yeah, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for my beta reader who helps me write this.


End file.
